A band that plays together, stays together
by The Gaang's no.1 Fan
Summary: The Gaang is a band that plays at a club. They have been together all throughout there lives. But when a girl in the band gets pregnant, and her companion wants to quit with her, what will happen? All canon, except TophxTeo. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I'm not updating Too Tempting! I got sidetracked. I'll be updating it soon though! I just figured to start a new story. **

**This is going to be like a song story. So I don't own any songs and I don't own any characters. **

**Aang and Katara- 25  
>Sokka, Suki, Mai- 26<br>Toph and Teo- 24  
>Zuko- 27<strong>

**-O-**

Her short, bouncy ponytail flipped in the wind. She had just gotten a haircut and was now on her way to the club, violin in hand.

She walked up the steps of the back entrance of the club and took a deep breath, pushing the doors open and walking backstage of the club.

"Katara!" her boyfriend yelled as he came up behind her, giving her a short kiss. "You finally made it."

"Hey, Aang," Katara greeted. "Yeah, I just had to get a haircut and then run to the apartment and get my violin."

"That's ok, Sweetie," Aang said as he kissed her again. "We better go or we'll be late. The rest of the band is waiting for us."

"Ok," Katara called as she opened her case and dug out her violin, sighing and taking her place behind the curtain.

"And now," the announcer called, "let me introduce to you, the band that still rocks the stage… The Gaang!"

Everyone in the club clapped as the band members walked out on the stage.

There was Aang – lead singer and guitarist; Katara – violinist, singer, and girlfriend of Aang; Zuko – backup singer and drummer; Sokka – backup singer, bass player, and brother of Katara; Suki – backup singer and girlfriend of Sokka; Toph – keyboard player and backup singer; then finally, Mai – backup singer and girlfriend of Zuko. There was also Teo, the techno geek that did light, sounds, and stage setup for the band.

"Ok everyone," Aang started as he got to the microphone, "I just want to say, thanks for coming out here to hear us. Our first song we will be playing is Blackout by Breath Carolina. Hope you enjoy."

Aang-

_Caught up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_And I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way<br>Inhale to the top of my lungs  
>I'll be dying for this<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<br>I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>Everyone - I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

The song ended and the whole club clapped. The band all bowed and headed off the stage.

"Well that was fun," Toph commented as she walked to Sokka and Suki's car. They were taking her home considering she was blind.

"It was," Sokka agreed, his arm around Suki's waist. "What made you pick that song Aang?"

Aang shrugged, his right arm around Katara's shoulders, she was holding her violin and he was holding his guitar. They were walking to Aang's car, leaving for their apartment. "I don't know. I liked the beat. Katara picked it out too, so it wasn't just me."

"Aw," Katara cooed as she looked up at her boyfriend, "thanks for the credit, honey."

"Welcome Sweetie," Aang replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Toph said, shielding her eyes, even if she was blind, she liked to act like she wasn't, "I might be blind, but I hate all the lovey-dovey stuff going on."

They all just laughed, heading to their cars.

"Aang," Katara said as she opened the door to the passenger side of her car, "I need to tell you something when we get home."

She bit her lip, waiting for Aang's response.

"Alright," he said simply, "I need to ask you something when you get home."

"Ok," she sighed, buckling herself in and slumping in her seat.

The ride to their apartment was in silence. Very thick silence.

Aang parked his car in the garage, went over to Katara's side and opened her door, allowing her to get out.

They headed up the elevator and Aang opened the door to his apartment, letting Katara is, then closing the door behind him.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No, no," she dismissed, "you go first."

"Alright," he said. "Katara," he knelt down on one knee and took out a little black box, "will you marry me?"

Katara gasped, taking the box and opening it.

"Yes!" she screamed. "I will Aang."

He picked her up and spun her around the room.

"Now," he said as he kissed her, "what was it you wanted to ask me?"

She sighed, smiling and holding him at arm's length.

Taking a deep breath, she stated two words that were simple, yet complicated.

"I'm pregnant."

**-O-**

**Heh heh heh… I'm evil! I ended it there! This is the prologue. Enjoy it and review and have a happy Christmas! This is my present to you! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's Christmas, but I got bored. **

**-O-**

_-4 months into the pregnancy and 2 months later-_

Katara woke up to Aang right beside her. Today was the day that the band was supposed to play at the club, but Katara needed to talk to Aang about that.

She slid out of bed, supporting her 4 month pregnant body as she did so. She was feeling a little better than she did yesterday and her belly had grown some over the time.

She walked into the kitchen of her apartment and went over to the stove, heating it up and putting a pan on the heated part. Then she went over to the fridge and got out some eggs to cook.

She heard Aang coming down the hall while she put the eggs on a plate and got out some bread to heat up.

"How'd you sleep?" Aang asked.

Ever since she had told him that she was pregnant, he began to worry more. Even taking up a job at a bar downtown to help pay for baby stuff. They had also decided that they were getting married after the baby was born and decided to get a house in the suburbs then, just so there was more room.

Katara smiled at is question, taking a sip of tea. "I slept well. But I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he questioned kissing her on the cheek as he sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I think that we should quit being in the band," Katara said softly.

Aang stared at her. "You mean because it could hurt the baby or something?"

"Well," Katara started, "yes and no. I want to because I can't do much once this little guy starts to show more. People will judge me because I'm young and pregnant and we're not even married yet.

"That's ok," Aang comforted her as he rubbed her back. "We can quit the band if you want to spend more time with the baby and me. I'm always up happy to help out. Plus, once the baby is born, I need a real job. I can't be the type of father that can never see his kids. That would ruin everything."

"No, no," Katara shook her head, "you don't need to quit. Although I see your point…" she trailed off.

"Then it's settled," Aang stated as he got up from the table. "I'll tell the rest of The Gaang and we can figure something out."

"Ok," Katara breathed with a sigh. "I just didn't want you to give up your dream."

"Katara," Aang said, "having a family with you is my dream."

-O-

Sokka and Suki were sitting on a couch in their apartment far off in the opposite direction of Aang and Katara's. They were thinking over what had happened in the last few months, after Katara had told the rest of the group her news.

"I just can't believe my little sister is pregnant and getting married soon!" Sokka yelled, flailing his arms wildly around. "It seems like only yesterday we met Aang and the rest in High School. Now look at us! We're all grown up!"

"Sokka," Suki sighed, "calm down. She's 25, she can handle herself. At least she's not in High School anymore. I still remember your reaction when Aang and Katara told you that they were going out. It was about a year after they met, right?"

"That's right," Sokka confirmed. "She had just broken up with her other snobby boyfriend Jet a few months before. I remember how he died in that car accident."

"Yeah," Suki frowned at the memory. "That was a sad time."

"I know," Sokka agreed.

Just then, the phone rang, making Sokka jump up and get it.

"Hello?" he asked into then phone.

"_Hey Sokka," _Aang said on the other end.

"Oh, hey buddy, we were just talking about you," said Sokka.

"_I don't know whether to be flattered, or freaked out," _Aang sighed. _"Listen, I need to talk to you. It's about the band."_

"Yeah," Sokka mused, "don't we have a gig tonight at the club?"

"_Yeah," _Aang started,_ "about that-" _

"Hey," Sokka interrupted, "how is Katara doing?"

"_Fine Sokka," _Aang sighed, _"but-" _

"How's the baby doing?" Sokka jumped in, ignoring half of what Aang said.

"_Sokka," _Aang screamed, _"everyone's fine! We just saw you yesterday! Listen to me, Katara and I want to quit the band. We can't keep going at it if we want to start a family. I need to find a suitable job before the baby's born and I need a bigger place to stay. Katara and I were thinking in the country. Someplace like Gaoling or Kyoshi. So I need to work something out with you next time I see you. Got it?"_

Sokka's mouth was hanging open. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Wait," Sokka said, his voice hoarse, "did you just say you and Katara want to quit your dream?"

"_That isn't my dream,"_ Aang replied simply. _"My dream is to start a happy and healthy family with Katara. We'll do the gig tonight, but that will be it. Katara's beginning to show and she feels self-conscious about it. Maybe we'll start the band up again when the baby's a little older and ready to be taken places. I don't want to be the type of father that is never around for his kids. I have to go now Sokka. Katara needs me for something. We'll see you tonight."_

There was some shuffling on the other end, and then nothing but some beeping.

Sokka's mouth was still hung open. Suki came over to pluck the phone from his hand and set it back on the charger.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Aang and Katara quit," Sokka said in the quietest whisper of all.

"What?" Suki questioned.

"I said Katara and Aang quit!" Sokka practically screamed making Suki jump.

"Quit what?" she asked again.

"The band," Sokka answered her as he sat himself on the couch, head in hands. "I can't believe it."

"I knew they would quit some time," Suki said while patting her boyfriend's back. "It was for the best. Are they still playing tonight?"

"Yes," Sokka replied. "And tonight might be their last, so let's make it spectacular."

**-O-**

**Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas! My b-day's coming up soon so I want you to review this as my birthday present! Have a happy holiday!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Sigh* I'm very bored. I just came back from a Christmas party with my friends and now I'm writing this.**

**-O-**

Katara sighed. She was pulling out her violin for the first time in a long while. 2 months to be precise. It felt good to just hold the instrument in her hands. She had the thing since she was very little, since she started 4th grade. Of course it was really big for her, but she grew into it. It accompanied well with the other instruments in the band she was in. Like the electric guitar Aang played and the bass Sokka played. She sighed again and looked around the club. It was dimly lit and lights were flashing occasionally. She would be glad to leave this place soon. So many men had come up to her that night and tried hitting on her. Declaring the she was engaged and - when they still wouldn't get off her case - saying that she was expecting. She was overly joyed that Aang was there with her.

Said Aang came over and wrapped his arms around her 4 month pregnant body, rubbing her stomach in the process.

"A little birdy told me you're pregnant," Aang teased. "I wonder if that's true."

"Oh it is," Katara replied just as coyly. "But I wouldn't mind having a man as sweet as you take care of my child."

Aang laughed. "How about we ditch this club and find someplace where we can be alone."

Katara sucked in a breath. "I would love to… but unfortunate for you, I'm engaged and I need to play in the band preforming tonight. Maybe sometime later though."

"It's a deal," Aang said. "How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow. My treat.

"I think I'd like that," Katara laughed. "What time?"

"Around 8," Aang answered as he turned her around and kissed her.

"Sure thing," Katara agreed as she returned his kiss. "Now, let me go so I can make some wonderful music with this here violin." She held up her violin to indicate what she meant.

"Alright," Aang said, still in his act. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Katara waved as he headed off to do a sound check with Teo.

Teo had recently joined their group a while back when they were in High School. The Gaang had grown to accept him over the years, especially Toph. She was always the one hanging out backstage with him. Katara knew there was going to be something between those two someday. She knew there always was. Katara was only waiting for them to actually get together.

"Katara," she heard Sokka hiss from behind the curtain on the stage, "come on! It's show time!"

Katara smiled to herself as she saw the lights in the club go out.

"Next, we have," the announcer stated into the microphone, pausing in suspense, "The Gaang!"

Everyone clapped for the well-known band.

"This is going to be their last time playing anywhere," the announcer continued, "so let's give them a night we hope they enjoy! Give it up for The Gaang!"

The curtains raised and Katara and the rest of The Gaang stood there. Katara was set up next to Aang without her violin in hand for this song, standing over a microphone. Aang poised over the microphone with his guitar in hand. Sokka set up with his bass, Toph with her keyboard, Zuko with his drum, and Mai and Suki in the back with microphones in front of them.

"Hey, thanks for coming out," Aang said through the mic. Everyone cheered, happy to see their favorite band onstage. "Alright, to start off, my fiancée, Katara, and I picked out a duet to do for you. It's called…"

"What's My Name by Rihanna," Katara finished flashing a smile at him.

The crowd cheered for the happily engaged couple, making The Gaang all the more excited.

"Here we go," Aang said as he cued for the rest of the band to start.

_[Katara]  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>What's my name, what's my name?<em>

_[Aang]  
>Yeah I heard you good with them soft lips<br>Yeah you know word of mouth  
>The square root of 69 is 8 some, right?<br>Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooohh  
>Good weed, white wine<br>I come alive in the night time  
>Okay, away we go<br>Only thing we have on is the radio  
>Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave<br>But I know you wanna stay, yeah  
>You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl<br>The things that we could do in twenty minutes girl  
>Say my name, say my name<br>Wear it out,  
>it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out<br>I can get you through a mighty long day  
>Soon as you go the text that I write is gon say…<em>

_[Katara]  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Whats my name, whats my name?_

_Not everybody that knows how to work my body  
>knows how to make me want it<br>But boy you stay up on it\  
>You got that something that keeps me so off balance<br>Baby you're a challenge, let's explore your talent\_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with  
>a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
>Cause you just my type<br>Ooh na na na na  
>I need a boy to take it over<br>looking for a guy to put in work, uh  
>oooooh, oooooh<em>

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go long time with  
>a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
>Cause you just my type<br>Ooh na na na na  
>I need a boy to take it over<br>looking for a guy to put in work, uh  
>oooooh, oooooh<em>

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Whats my name, whats my name?<em>

_Baby you got me, and ain't nowhere that I'd be  
>Then with your arms around me<br>Back and forth you rock me, yeahh,yeahhh  
>So I surrender, to every word you whisper<br>Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go long time with  
>a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
>Cause you just my type<br>Ooh na na na na  
>I need a boy to take it over<br>looking for a guy to put in work, uh  
>oooooh, oooooh<em>

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
>Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me<br>on  
>You 'bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my<br>mind_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<em>

_Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>Ooh na na, what's my name?<br>Ooh na na, what's my name?  
>What's my name, what's my name?<br>oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go long time with  
>a girl like me<br>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
>Cause you just my type<br>Ooh na na na na  
>I need a boy to take it over<br>looking for a guy to put in work, uh  
>oooooh, oooooh<em>

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go long time with  
>a girl like me<br>Hey boy I really wanna be with you cause your just my  
>type ooh na na na na<br>I need a boy to take it over, looking for a guy put in  
>work uh Oooh... Oooh ...<em>

The song ended and everyone clapped. Katara stood there for some time before flinging herself at Aang and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. She sighed, pulling back and kissing him briefly before the whole Gaang walked backstage to go home.

"That was some show," Sokka remarked as he winked at Suki. She just sighed, shaking her head.

"That was awesome though," Katara remarked. She was clinging to Aang like her life depended on it.

"I have to agree," Aang sighed. "That was a great song you picked out, Katara."

"Hey," said Katara, "don't give me all the credit, you're the one who suggested a duet. We both picked out the song together."

"Ok, ok," Aang slouched, defeated. "But I liked how you sang it."

Katara blushed. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Ok, ok," Toph shouted, "let's just get home so we can rest up. I probably won't see any of you until the baby's born, so I need all the time I get to be prepared for the stupid thing."

Katara clutched her stomach. "That wasn't nice. Say sorry Toph."

Toph sighed, she wasn't going to win this fight unless someone was knocked out and she didn't want it to be Katara. She leaned down to her stomach, or at least where she thought it was. "I'm sorry little thingy."

Katara laughed. "Much better. Now, I need to get home and cook something to eat for Aang and me. Then I need some sleep. Let's go Aang."

As much as Aang wanted to stay, he knew better than to fight with his pregnant fiancée.

"I'm right behind you Sweetie," Aang laughed as he opened his car door and Katara opened hers. "Bye everyone! We hope to see you soon!"

"Bye!" the rest of The Gaang shouted in unison.

Aang pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at Katara.

"I'm really gonna miss them," he laughed.

"Oh," Katara cooed, "we'll see them again once the baby is out of my body. Maybe sooner. You never know. Maybe sometime we could all invite them to dinner."

"Yeah," Aang said.

"Wait!" Katara yelled making Aang jolt upright.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked in a panic.

"No, no, I just thought of something," Katara assured him.

"And what would that be dearest?" he asked.

"We're having a baby shower! Then we can all get together," Katara informed him.

"I forgot about that," Aang said.

"Yep," Katara agreed. "So we will see them soon."

"Yeah," Aang whispered. "We will."

**-O-**

**That was a crappy ending. I've got so much free time on my hands that I'm gonna be writing stories like crazy before I get back to school. Hope you are enjoying this! So far, I have 1 review, a couple story alerts, and some favorite story. Come on! You guys can do better than that! So now I have to go to drastic measures. I have to ask you… *gulp*… questions. *shutters***

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite line that Aang said in the series? **

**My answer: "Why would I let go of Katara? I-I love her!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know people aren't reviewing, I think only one person is so far and their name is PandaLily22! **

**-O-**

_-1 month later, 5 months into the pregnancy-_

It had been 1 month after her and Aang's last performance at the club. Since then, they moved into a small house in Gaoling only a couple miles away from where they originally lived. It was a small 2 story house with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. One bedroom was for their new baby and the other one was for guests.

Katara was down on the sofa in the living room watching TV and relaxing. She had still been tired and her belly was getting a lot bigger. Aang was in the kitchen sitting at the table on the computer looking for a job.

"Hey Katara," Aang called as he got up from his spot and moved over to his fiancée, "how would you feel if we opened our own music shop in town. It could be like a family business!"

"I like the sound of that," Katara answered as she leaned up to give Aang a kiss. "That could work for us considering we're still hung up on the music industry."

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he sat on the sofa next to her. "There's a small shop downtown that's for sale. We could buy it with the money we have left from buying this house and fix it up. We would still have enough money for the baby and for supplying the shop. This is gonna work out."

"I bet it will," Katara sighed as she rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "I think it's a girl."

"Huh?" Aang questioned as he turned to look at Katara.

"I said I think the baby is a girl," Katara said again.

"And how would you know that?" Aang asked her.

"Just a mother's intuition I guess," Katara replied simply.

"Ok," Aang shrugged, getting off the sofa. "I better make that call to buy the shop now before someone else gets it."

-O-

Sokka sighed. It had been one month since Katara and Aang had moved away and he was missing his little sister dearly. Suki had tried to get him out of his stump in any way she could think of, but she just couldn't. It was driving Sokka crazy that his little sister wasn't there with him to act so motherly. Now, he thought, she was really going to be a mother with her own kid to be motherly towards instead of him.

"Sokka," Suki sighed, "what can I do to bring you back to your good old self again?"

They were currently sitting on the couch in their sitting room. The TV was turned on to Sokka's new favorite channel – the channel of black and white static. Suki didn't even bother to change it because she thought it would make him even more unhappy if she did. So she left the channel to what he wanted.

"You can bring my baby sister back to the city," he answered.

Suki just shook her head, sighing again as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder squeezed. They continued to watch their show in silence, Sokka occasionally sighing and Suki asking him the same question and getting the same answer over and over again.

-O-

Katara was in bed watching the food channel and thinking of names for their baby. Aang had just gotten off the phone with the people of the town hall, asking if he could rent out the store for a music shop. They had gladly given it to him, and with a few hours of him celebrating by stuffing his face with fruit tarts, he had climbed into bed next to Katara and fallen into a deep sleep.

Katara was currently thinking of names for the baby if it was a girl like she had predicted.

"Ok," she said to herself, "I think I'll call you Kasumi if you are a girl. That is a pretty name, don't you think baby?" She could feel the slightest bit of movements coming from inside her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, mommy needs to wake up daddy so he can agree. I think he gave himself a tummy ache from eating all those tarts."

Katara turned over to see her fiancé lying in bed next to her with his eyes closed and his breathing a steady beat. Katara shook him a bit, making him stir and sit up a little, rubbing his eyes and looking at Katara. He kissed her lightly on the lips and sighed.

"Why did you wake me up?" he questioned. "I was having the best dream of flying that I've ever had."

"I wanted you to approve the name that we would name the baby if it is a girl," Katara answered.

"Alright, shoot," Aang yawned.

"What do you think of the name Kasumi?" she asked.

Aang tapped his chin in thought, humming while he did so.

"I like it," he finally said, bringing his hand down and rubbing her slightly enlarged stomach. "Did the baby like it?"

"It moved a bit so I took that as a yes," Katara giggled.

"Alrighty then," Aang chuckled, "Kasumi it is."

-O-

Toph was sitting in her apartment that she had rented. The apartment was in the building that Katara and Aang's apartment used to be. Toph currently lived with Teo, who was her new boyfriend, in the apartment.

"It's so boring without the band," Toph sighed, taking a sip of her soda and resting her head on Teo's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Teo answered, flipping through the TV channels. "If Katara hadn't gotten pregnant, we wouldn't need to find new jobs and changing our lives."

"Hey," Toph defended, picking her head off of his shoulder, "it was bound to happen to that couple sooner or later, right? I mean they've been together for years. And if it wasn't them, then it would have been either Sokka and Suki, or Zuko and Mai."

"I guess you're right," Teo laughed.

"Let's just be happy for them and their soon-to-be baby," Toph finished, taking a sip of her soda again.

-O-

**Sorry this took so long. I was having computer issues and writer's block. Review.**


End file.
